Semesta dalam Pelukmu
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: "Matanya…" bisik Defteros dengan suara serak. "Apa warna matanya?" Dengan senyum mengembang di bibir, Tenma menyahuti, "biru. Secerah langit, sedalam samudera." Seolah semesta ini berada di dalam peluknya.


" _Matanya…" bisik Defteros dengan suara serak. "Apa warna matanya?"_

 _Dengan senyum mengembang di bibir, Tenma menyahuti,_

" _Biru. Secerah langit, sedalam samudera."_

 _Seolah semesta ini berada di dalam peluknya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, possibly shonen-ai (Defteros x Asmita)**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

* * *

.

.

" _ **Semesta dalam Pelukmu"**_

.

.

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip bintang menghiasi langit Yunani, menemani rembulan yang memancarkan pendar perak agungnya. Angin malam berhembus di sebuah pulau dengan gunung berapi berdiri kokoh menantang langit, sekadar memberi kesejukan sesaat di tanah tandus tersebut. Pulau tersebut diberi nama Pulau Kanon, sebuah pulau yang konon dijaga oleh iblis kejam tak berperasaan. Kehadirannya—bahkan sekadar desas-desus tentangnya kerap membuat para penduduk yang menetap di pulau tersebut ketakutan. Iblis ini dikabarkan dapat mengendalikan gunung berapi di Pulau Kanon. Kala ia menginginkan gunung tersebut untuk meletus dan membiarkan lautan lava menenggelamkan desa beserta isinya, maka jadilah. Oleh karenanya, tidak ada satupun penduduk berani mengganggu ketenangan sang iblis, mendekati kawasan gunung berapi pun tidak. Sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan tidak pernah melihat sosok yang mereka takuti tersebut.

Sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa iblis yang mereka hindari serta takuti adalah seorang manusia baik hati yang mengabdikan diri pada Dewi Perang dan Kebijaksanaan—Athena. Oleh sebuah insiden yang seolah merenggut hidupnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri di Pulau Kanon guna memperkuat diri serta mempelajari teknik-teknik baru yang akan berguna pada waktunya kelak.

Defteros namanya.

Pada suatu malam, seorang Saint Perunggu—jajaran terendah dari pasukan Athena, datang menghampiri dan memintanya untuk menjadi gurunya. Tentu tidak semudah itu Defteros menerimanya. Mereka yang datang untuk mendapatkan kekuatan harus menunjukkan kelayakan di hadapan sang 'iblis'. Tak jarang orang-orang yang datang untuk mencari kekuatan justru berakhir menjadi tulang-belulang.

Namun Saint yang merupakan representasi konstelasi Pegasus ini berhasil menunjukkan kelayakan serta tekad bulatnya, membuktikan bahwa ucapannya bukan sekadar omong kosong. Defteros menerimanya, meski tidak memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Pada malam puncak pelatihan, Pegasus diharuskan untuk bisa menghentikan letusan Gunung Kanon. Nyawa para penduduk taruhannya. Pada akhirnya, bahkan pada ujian sesulit itu pun, Saint yang kabarnya sangat setia pada Dewinya tersebut berhasil membuktikan kemampuan diri.

'Tidak buruk,' batin Defteros seraya mengamati tubuh Pegasus Tenma yang babak belur dan penuh luka bakar.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, pria yang lahir di bawah zodiak Gemini ini merasakan kehadiran yang sangat familier. Cahaya emas berpendar dari zirah Pegasus dan perlahan membentuk sosok yang tidak lagi asing di mata penjaga Pulau Kanon.

"Pantas saja aku merasakan kehadiranmu saat bocah ini datang. Sepertinya aku mendapatkan banyak pengunjung akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan yang sudah mati pun turut mengunjungiku."

Sosok tersebut tidak memiliki raga, hanya rohnya yang berada di sana.

"Asmita."

Meski tanpa raga, sosok tersebut terlihat begitu indah tersiram pendar perak rembulan. Kharisma yang dimiliki pun masih melekat erat padanya.

"Bukankah ini malam yang indah, Defteros?"

Bahkan senyumnya juga tidak berubah. Masih tetap menyejukkan hati.

Asmita telah menyerahkan hidupnya untuk menciptakan rosario yang dapat menyegel jiwa para pasukan Hades. Tanpa rosario tersebut, pasukan Hades yang telah dikalahkan dapat hidup kembali, berulang kali, oleh berkat yang diberikan Dewa mereka, sehingga hampir mustahil bagi pasukan Athena untuk memenangkan perang dan melindungi dunia. Sebelum kematiannya, Asmita meneteskan darahnya pada zirah Pegasus guna memperbaikinya dari kerusakan oleh pertempuran. Mungkin ia memiliki tujuan lain dibaliknya. Darah tersebut, serta indra ke delapan yang dikuasainya lah yang membuatnya dapat memunculkan diri kembali dalam bentuk roh.

Pembicaraan mereka pada mulanya ringan, sebelum berangsur-angsur beranjak kepada topik yang lebih serius.

"Bukankah kau adalah seorang pria yang dapat menghancurkan galaksi? Janganlah mengisolasi diri di pulau ini."

Defteros terdiam.

"Bertarunglah untukku juga. Aku memintamu sebagai kawan lama."

Setelah permintaan terlontar dalam kata-kata, sosok rupawan tersebut sirna bersama hembusan angin malam, meninggalkan Defteros dalam rasa kehilangan yang berulang.

Pertemuan tersebut sungguh singkat, terlalu singkat bagi Defteros yang…

… begitu merindukan sosok Asmita.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu," bisiknya lebur dalam hembusan angin yang menghempas rambut biru tuanya.

Rasa sakit kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bukanlah perkara mudah untuk ditanggung.

Terutama bagi ia yang hanya pernah menyayangi dua orang saja di dalam hidupnya yang penuh kegelapan; kakak kembarnya yang pada akhirnya mengkhianatinya, serta Asmita yang menyelamatkannya dari jerat kegelapan sang kakak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau berada di sana saat Asmita menghembuskan napas terakhirnya?" Tanya sang 'iblis' kepada Pegasus Tenma yang perlahan mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Tenma tidak dapat serta merta menjawab. Tidak di saat tubuhnya menjeritkan protes setiap kali ia coba gerakkan. Setelah dengan susah payah ia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, barulah ia dapat mencerna pertanyaan dari gurunya.

"Asmita? Kau mengenal Asmita?" tanyanya penuh kejut.

"Aku mengenalnya."

Jauh lebih dari sekadar mengenal, bahkan.

Tenma masih terheran-heran. Hingga saat ini pun ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Defteros adalah salah satu dari dua belas Saint Emas—menggantikan Gemini Aspros yang tewas dalam tragedi mengenaskan, di tangan sang adik.

Akan tetapi, rasa heran Tenma terbendung kala ia ingat kembali pemilik nama yang baru saja disebut.

Asmita, sosok yang mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Ya, aku ada di sana saat itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kalau saja aku tahu dia akan mengorbankan nyawanya… aku…" Kedua tangan Tenma mengepal erat, menyesali ketidakmampuannya dalam menyelamatkan Virgo Asmita.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan," tukas Defteros ketika ia menyadari penyesalan Tenma. "Tanpa rosario yang dibuatnya, kita tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Hades dan pasukannya. Hanya Asmita yang dapat membuat rosario itu. Lagipula…" Defteros menjeda sesaat. "…pria itu sangat keras kepala. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya ketika ia sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan."

Sang Pegasus bungkam. Ia membenarnya ucapan gurunya namun tidak dapat serta merta menerima kematian Asmita.

Defteros mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tenma dan memilih untuk menatap langit berbintang.

"Saat aku merasakan kehidupannya perlahan menghilang, perasaanku bercampur aduk antara sedih dan senang." Ucapannya berupa bisikan, seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

Tentu saja pernyataan tersebut membuat Tenma terkejut.

"Senang?! Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Asmita adalah temanmu?!"

Sang Gemini mendengus atas reaksi Tenma. Benar-benar pemuda yang penuh energi.

"Aku senang karena dia tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan lagi."

"Huh…?" Kali ini Tenma kembali menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukankah kau tahu bahwa Asmita tidak bisa melihat tapi lebih peka dalam merasakan? Apakah kau tahu dia bisa merasakan penderitaan seluruh manusia di bumi ini? Bukan hanya manusia, seluruh makhluk hidup." Lantas Defteros tertawa getir. "Bahkan bukan hanya makhluk hidup saja, penderitaan mereka yang sudah mati pun masih ia rasakan. Bisakah kau bayangkan beban sebesar itu terpikul di pundak Asmita sepanjang hidupnya?"

Kedua mata Tenma membulat, terkejut akan sebuah fakta yang baru saja terungkap. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin langit menjatuhkan takdir seberat itu kepada seorang manusia. Dan bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia tetap tersenyum dikala merasakan penderitaan yang tiada henti?

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh." Defteros melanjutkan. "Dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum di tengah rasa sakit dan kebingungan yang melanda. Dia…"

Kedua tangan sang Gemini mengepal erat. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menolong Asmita, untuk membalas kebaikan Asmita yang telah menyelamatkannya, untuk mengurangi penderitaannya. Ia ingin sekali lagi merengkuh tubuh yang menanggung beban begitu berat itu. Ia ingin Asmita membagi penderitaannya kepada Defteros, barang sedikit saja. Namun Asmita selalu berdiri kokoh, tidak dapat dirobohkan bahkan oleh badai sekalipun.

Sosok yang begitu kuat, sekaligus sosok yang ingin Defteros lindungi dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Teringat ia di kala Asmita sesekali mengunjunginya di Pulau Kanon. Dalam kunjungan-kunjungan tersebut, kerap kali Defteros mendapati Asmita berada di makam para penduduk desa, mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan melafalkan doa-doa dalam bahasa yang tidak Defteros mengerti. Ketika Defteros bertanya apa yang ia lakukan, ia menjawab, "aku sedang mendoakan jiwa mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang tersesat. Aku harus menunjukkan jalan."

Kala itu Defteros yakin Asmita tidak hanya melakukannya di Pulau Kanon saja. Namun ia juga yakin, Asmita tidak dapat menyelamatkan seluruh jiwa yang tersesat di bumi ini.

Seberapa berat beban yang dipikulnya?

Defteros juga teringat ketika ia berkali-kali menangkap ikan di sungai atau berburu hewan liar di hutan untuk ia jadikan santapan, Asmita tidak pernah melarangnya. Asmita tetap diam ketika Defteros menangkap, membunuh, bahkan membakar hewan-hewan tersebut untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Sesekali Defteros akan menawarkan ikan bakar atau santapan lain kepada Asmita meski ia tahu sang Virgo akan selalu menolak dengan dalih ia tidak memakan daging.

Namun pada suatu malam, ketika Defteros terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mendapati Asmita tengah berdoa di hadapan tulang-belulang dari hewan yang Defteros santap sebelumnya.

Terlambat bagi Defteros untuk menyadari bahwa ketika ia membunuh hewan-hewan tersebut, Asmita juga merasakan sakit yang mereka alami. Namun Asmita tetap diam.

Padahal sejatinya memburu dan diburu adalah takdir dari manusia dan hewan.

Tapi hal sewajar itu juga ternyata memberikan derita bagi Asmita.

Pedihnya kenyataan bahwa setiap orang akan menyakiti Asmita secara tidak langsung setiap harinya.

Bahwa Defteros juga tanpa sengaja telah berulang kali menyakiti Asmita.

Seberapa pedih derita yang ditanggungnya?

"Guru?" Suara Tenma menarik Defteros dari lamunannya.

"Apa—?"

"Kau…menangis?"

Defteros tersentak. Lekas ia menyentuh pipinya yang entah sejak kapan telah basah oleh air mata.

Ia… menangis?

'Iblis' yang ditakuti seluruh penduduk Pulau Kanon, salah satu dari dua belas kesatria terkuat dalam pasukan Athena, pria yang dapat menghancurkan galaksi itu kini… meneteskan air mata?

"Asmita…"

Lirih.

Sebelah tangan menutupi kedua mata yang ia pejam erat. Sosok Asmita kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya. Dan air mata pun enggan untuk berhenti mengalir. Belati tak kasat mata yang merajam jantungnya tidak dapat ia hentikan.

Namun, apalah guna sebuah penyesalan?

Apalah daya manusia yang hanya dapat menerima takdir yang digariskan Sang Pencipta?

Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat Defteros menjauhkan tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya. Samar-samar—oleh karena air mata yang menghalau pandangan—Defteros melihat wajah Tenma yang juga dibanjiri air mata.

"Pada akhirnya Asmita mengatakan dunia ini indah."

Kedua mata Defteros membulat terkejut.

Seolah mengerti akan pertanyaan di balik keterkejutan gurunya, Tenma tersenyum dan menjelaskan.

"Ya, ia melihat cahaya. Setelah rosario itu selesai dibuat olehnya, kedua mata Asmita terbuka. Ia mengatakan ia melihat cahaya. Ia berkata, di mana ada penderitaan, kebahagiaan juga akan mengiringi. Bahwa dunia ini tidak diselimuti oleh penderitaan saja, ada banyak hal berharga yang harus dilindungi dan dipertahankan."

Defteros tertegun, seolah tak mampu mengucap sepatah kata pun.

"Kurasa ia sudah puas setelah mengetahui hal itu. Tidak ada penyesalan terbayang pada kedua matanya." Tenma melanjutkan.

Jika Asmita benar-benar sudah menghapus kebingungan yang mengusik hidupnya serta telah terbebas dari beban yang langit limpahkan padanya, sepertinya tiada guna bagi Defteros untuk menyimpan penyesalan.

"Matanya…" bisik Defteros dengan suara serak. "Apa warna matanya?"

Dengan senyum mengembang di bibir, Tenma menyahuti,

"Biru. Secerah langit, sedalam samudera."

Defteros mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan. Tidak dapat ia bayangkan keindangan bola mata yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak mata Asmita. Sayang sekali ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati keindahan itu. Namun, deskripsi singkat dari Tenma ia rasa cukup untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Kembalilah ke Sanctuary dan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk membawa Athena pada kemenangan!"

"BAIK!"

Tenma bangkit berdiri seraya mengusap air matanya sendiri. Cengiran khas ia tunjukkan kepada gurunya guna mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih. Lantas, dengan semangat dan kepercayaan diri, ia meninggalkan Pulau Kanon untuk melanjutnya tugasnya sebagai Saint.

Defteros menghela napas panjang. Rasa lega yang tak terbendung membanjiri relung jiwanya. Asmita kini tidak lagi merasakan penderitaan. Beban berat tersebut telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Terlebih, pada akhir kehidupannya, ia dapat melihat cahaya. Asmita telah berhasil menunaikan tugasnya; menjadi pilar penopang keberhasilan Athena dalam melindungi dunia. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu Defteros sesali.

Lantas ia mendongak menatap langit dan membiarkan bibirnya menyungging senyum.

"Dunia dengan seluruh makhluknya yang selama ini ingin kau lindungi, dunia yang sangat kau cintai, aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk membantu Athena dalam melindunginya."

"Tunggulah aku, Asmita. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah kuselesaikan tugasku."

.

.

Bagai keajaiban, hembusan angin yang membelai tubuhnya seolah berbisik,

'Aku akan menunggumu.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

25 Agustus 2017

Cerulean Canary


End file.
